yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AndiGTz/Why "Gun" not "Koori"?
Have you ever wondered why can Chikage be called Gun-chan by Takashima? If yes ... This time I will discuss that First the full name of Chikage is "Koori Chikage" If it is written with Kanji it becomes "郡 千 景" The full name of Chikage consists of 3 letters 郡 → Gun → Place 千 → Sen → Thousand 景 → Kei → Scenery If you read everything (Gunseikei) it means to be "Place of Thousands of Scenery" But if read (Chikage Koori) Meaning "Thousands of Views" See Kanji "郡" If it is itself, it will read "Gun" If followed by "千 景" (Chikage) it will read "Koori" So that was the beginning of Takashima's misguided thought "郡" was read "Gun" even though it should read "Koori" Now what do you understand? But I won't just stop there ... Do you still remember the Gold Tower? That's where you live & practice the Sakimori (Mebuki and her friends) Senkeiden if it is written in Kanji that is "千 景 電" 千 → Sen → Thousand 景 → Kei → Scenery 電 → Den → Power / Place So "Senkeiden" can also be read 1. A Thousand Scenery Place (The same meaning as "Koori Chikage") 2. Place of Chikage (The initial purpose of building it) But Senkeiden can also be written "千 景 殿" 千 → Sen → Thousand 景 → Kei → Scenery 殿 → Tono → Palace So "Senkeiden" can also be read 3. The Thousand View Palace 4. Chikage Palace (The place where Chikage is in full power) And only that! In Point 3 "Seribu View Palace" can also be read "Sengokuji" which can also be read "Chikage-dono" "Chikage-dono" if written in Kanji "景 電 - ど の" Which means Lord Chikage (Lord Chikage) NB: The word "-dono" is between "-san" and "-sama" Damn Si Wakaba with Hinata ... Can prepare something like this (Y) I will quote from Doctor Hiluluk - One Piece "When will someone die When he got hit? NO!!! When he got a deadly disease? NO!!! When he ate poisonous mushroom soup? IT IS ALSO NOT !!! Someone will die if he has been forgotten " See Chikage will never die He will always live in my heart Be obeyed by all those who love him As long as there are still people who remember it Chikage won't die Because Chikage is OUTSTANDING For friends and people who see their struggle 12:53, August 7, 2018 (UTC)12:53, August 7, 2018 (UTC)12:53, August 7, 2018 (UTC)12:53, August 7, 2018 (UTC)12:53, August 7, 2018 (UTC)12:53, August 7, 2018 (UTC)~~ Addition: In fact, the Gold Tower is in Utazu City in Ayauta District, Kagawa Prefecture 12:53, August 7, 2018 (UTC)12:53, August 7, 2018 (UTC)12:53, August 7, 2018 (UTC)12:53, August 7, 2018 (UTC)12:53, August 7, 2018 (UTC)12:53, August 7, 2018 (UTC)~~ BONUS The nickname that Chikage used to use when playing games is 1. TKG if there are restrictions Is that TKG? "Tamago Kake Gohan"? That's what Takashima thought first But immediately replied Chikage "That's Chikage" T → Tci → Chi K → Ka G → Ge 2. If there is no limit then he will use "C-Shadow" C → Chi Shadow → Shadow → "影" → Kage Thank you for your time!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Koori Chikage